<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You Here by teardropsday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674027">See You Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardropsday/pseuds/teardropsday'>teardropsday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Freeform, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Kairi Appreciation (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi-centric (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardropsday/pseuds/teardropsday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kairi, it was a constant battle of heart and mind; a war fought on strength and being human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See You Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dull thrum of rain hitting the windowsill was what awoke Kairi, crystal eyes slowly fluttering open to a dimmed bedroom. The earliest bits of morning sun peeked through the window, shrouded over with gray storm clouds, casting an eerie white glow across the hardwood floor. </p><p> </p><p>Kairi shuddered as her bare heels hit the cold wood of the floor, and her head tremorred with dizziness as she stood up. Most mornings were like this as of late for her; waking up with a seemingly numb mind.</p><p> </p><p>The floorboards creaked beneath her weight, and soon she pressed the palm of her hand against the glass of the window, cooling her skin. Seconds passed and her hand slid down. Curling her fingers around the seal, Kairi pulled the window up. The smell of salty rain and air wafted into the room, and Kairi found herself subconsciously taking a breath in. </p><p> </p><p>It was moments like these when Kairi wished she could dive into a deep sleep, moments when she wished she could be a heroic princess and protect those who matter most. </p><p> </p><p>Before she could even fully register the weight of her thoughts, hot tears slipped down her pale cheeks, a stark contrast against the chilly air. Suddenly, the entire room felt warmer, and her knees began to tremble. She fell to the floor, shoulders trembling with every sob. </p><p> </p><p>For Kairi, it was a constant battle of heart and mind; a war fought on having strength and being human. </p><p> </p><p>She laid back against the wood panels of the floor, cropped red hair fanning out beneath her head. A chill sank into her bones, but she didn't care. The heaviness on her chest was too much of a distraction. Almost as if on instinct, Kairi's hand found its way to her heart, beating softly in reply. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes burned, and she almost feels sleep take over again, if it isn't for the voice that has pulled her back to reality so many times as of late. </p><p> </p><p>"Kairi?" It was Riku, tone low and concerned. </p><p> </p><p>She heard footsteps, then eventual shuffling next to her. Kairi didn't bother to look though, focusing on the ceiling above them both. "Kairi?" Riku pressed again. His hand shook her shoulder gently, the sudden warmth shocking the redhead out of her silence. </p><p> </p><p>"What kind of warrior am I if I can't even protect one person, Riku? Not to mention, the one person we both care about." Her voice was steady and careful, almost testing the male next to her. </p><p> </p><p>She heard him sigh, then more moving next to her. She turned her head this time, and Riku was now laying on the floor next to her. "I miss him too," He replied evenly, "If there is one thing I have learned, it's that you can't always save everyone. You were the one who told me at first that we have a chance at getting him back. I've clung to that faith, have you Kairi?"</p><p> </p><p>He let her ponder this, and wordlessly, Kairi slipped her hand into Riku's. In any other situation, he would have stammered and pulled away. Kairi would probably giggle and make remarks about how shy he is. </p><p> </p><p>This time, they didn't. Instead, some of the weight left Kairi's chest, Riku sharing the burden of heartache with her. </p><p> </p><p>"You are strong, Kairi," Riku continued, "Don't ever doubt that. Your heart is the light that saves lost travelers, like me, for example." Riku and Kairi's eyes both met, and she gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>She laughed a bit, it being more of an airy gasp between small sniffles. "Funny you say that, because that's how I would describe Sora." </p><p> </p><p>Riku hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "I would describe him as a vessel, in a way. Leading those he loves to where they need to go." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he led us to each other?" </p><p> </p><p>Kairi moved closer, her head resting on his shoulder. A comforting warmth enveloped her, sheltering her against the storm of emotions. Riku's fingers ran through her cherry colored locks of hair gently.  </p><p> </p><p>"In a way, absolutely." Riku replied. </p><p> </p><p>They laid like that for a while, before Kairi spoke up again. "I see him in the ocean waves and the sand. I see pieces of his heart in all our friends. He's everywhere I go, and although it's torment at times, I wouldn't have it any other way." </p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause before Riku responded. "I feel the same way." He sounded strained, and Kairi could feel his sudden shift in demeanor. </p><p> </p><p>Kairi sat up, and Riku slowly followed. He wiped at his eyes fiercely, only stopping when Kairi touched his cheek tentatively. She didn't have anything to say, but they both knew what she was trying to convey. </p><p> </p><p>"I see him in your eyes, but I also see Riku, a man just as worthy of love." Kairi whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"I know." Riku whispered back, and he leaned in to give her a kiss. It was a small, sweet thing, ending just as quickly as it started. Both her hands found his own again. </p><p> </p><p>"We can do this." She stated, although the lilt in her voice sounded unsure. </p><p> </p><p>"We will figure this out, together. No one does this alone. Deal?" </p><p> </p><p>"Deal." </p><p> </p><p>She kissed him this time, and once she pulled away, Riku nodded in the direction of the window. "Kairi, look." </p><p> </p><p>She did, and was quick to notice that the storm had subsided. </p><p> </p><p>With the hopeful blue sky and love in the wind, they both were reminded of the story that had yet to end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>